


Friedrichstrasse 84

by TreehouseW



Series: An Ever-adapting Canvas [4]
Category: GURPS
Genre: Cyberpunk, Female Protagonist, Gen, Mystery, Original Character(s), Roleplaying Character, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29374299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreehouseW/pseuds/TreehouseW
Summary: Nikita continues her journey and searches for the address, written down on Giulio's note.
Relationships: Nikita & Cecille
Series: An Ever-adapting Canvas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119443
Kudos: 2





	Friedrichstrasse 84

# An Ever-adapting Canvas

## Chapter 3: Friedrichstrasse 84

I stroll through the street while pinching my nose to escape the sour smell.

Apartment buildings block the daylight and the colourful stall lights lit the otherwise gloomy street. Stalls on both sides change this street into a narrow passage. Manoeuvring through the thick crowd of busy people isn't easy and I keep bumping into people. No one seems to mind as they all lay their eyes on the stalls, hunting for the best bargains. I wonder if they’re accustomed to the horrible smell and if the smelly fish is worth anything, or if this is just the quality of life here.

I wander around for a while, without really focusing on my goal. Approaching unfamiliar individuals isn't really my forte and I have no idea how to find my destination, but then my stomach rumbles a bit and I realize I haven’t eaten for a while. There is no way I am trying that fish, so I try to find something to my liking.

After a while, I decide to settle for some kind of pastry. Steam is floating around the stall and the neutral smell of boiling water is the most appealing scent around here. Trying new food always excites me, so I move a little faster, but then something comes to mind. I don’t have any money. I let out a sigh and it feels like my stomach is equally disappointed. There seems to be no other choice than to look for the Friedrichstrasse.

A local salesman must know his way around here, I think to myself. Instead of ordering a steamy bun, I ask the man for directions, "excuse me, mister, can you point me to the Friedrichstrasse?”

He hands out a bun to a local and tilts his head in my direction, "I am sorry, can you repeat that?"

“I’m looking for the Friedrichstrasse,” I repeat a bit louder.

He seems confused and is processing my request. Suddenly he looks like he just had an epiphany. “You mean the Fried-riech-strasse,” and he puts on a smile as if this happens pretty often. “You don’t pronounce it like ‘rich’, but think of it as a German word.”

I don’t exactly get what he means, but I guess I said it wrong because it’s a foreign word. Adapting to a world with so many different cultures and languages is quite hard, but I hope to make it work.

I reply, “Alright, can you point me in its direction?”

He says it’s not that far away and I carefully listen to his directions. I then ask what’s inside the pastry, to make a little small talk.

He grins and says it’s a family secret. I don’t know if I want to know, but I try to smile to stay polite.

As I follow his directions, I notice how quiet this place is. After a few turns, there aren't any food stalls and the streets become broader and less crowded. Everything is made out of stone and my shoes click-clack on the cold pavement. I can hear the sound of moving vehicles in the distance and a mother calling her child occasionally. I realize I am missing the sound of any wildlife and the breeze, playing with trees' leaves. The sound of nature is entirely absent in this concrete jungle.

I look up a building's wall and read the word Friedrichstrasse. After a half-hour walk, I arrive at my destination. All streets look the same to me, and this one is no exception. I still can't wrap my head around how massive this city is.

**_In front of Friedrichstrasse 84_ **

A big closed door looks at me. Hesitantly I work up the courage to enter Friedrichstrasse 84. Before I ready preparing myself, the door opens. An older woman looks at me "you must be the new arrival," she says calmly while observing me. "You are quite a pretty young thing, aren't you?"

“Yes, mam,” I reply while bowing my head to her.

“You don’t have to bow my dear, I’m just as poor as you. My name is Cecille and I look over this building and its residents,” and she tries to loosen me up a little by tapping me on the shoulder.

“Right,” I say, still a bit uncomfortable “I’m new in Cyberia and I don’t really know why I’m here, but mister Giulio sent me.”

"I know why you're here, girl. You have nowhere to go and you probably harness some sort of power the family is interested in. You know what the family is right?"

“Yeah, it’s something with a golden truffle? I don’t know exactly, but you are right. I came here because I don’t really see other options. Giulio said the authorities would just set me on the streets.”

“And of course you believed our Giulio right away,” Cecille chuckles at my naivety.

“Shouldn’t I?”

“You better start distrusting others, girl. Or this city will swallow you whole.”

I don't feel this conversation helps me relax at all and I don’t really know what to say next.

After a few seconds of silence, Cecille invites me in, “come girl, it’s way too cold outside and you’re dressed as if it’s not freezing.”

Cecille is right. Compared to the other people on the streets, I am dressed as if it’s a spring day. When I left home, it was comfortable weather, but I guess this place is in the middle of the winter season. Luckily my people can withstand temperatures like this.

I enter the building and arrive in an open space with a desk at the end.

“This used to be a hotel, but now we use it to facilitate potential members, ” Cecille’s voice echoes through the silent hall. “You’ll have your own tiny room, and it will have to do for now.” She walks to the desk and fetches a keychain, “this one is for your room, and this one is for the front door.”

I look at a small object attached to the keychain. Cecille smiles at me, “that’s a little gift to make you feel welcome.” It appears to be some sort of white tower, but crooked.

“Thank you, Cecille,” and I look at another token what reads the number 9.

“Room number 9 is that way, it’s on your left,” Cecille points me at a corridor on the right side of the hall “just walk right through that door.”

I nod and start looking for my room. Once I open the door, I hear Cecille saying, “When you are settled, please come find me. I’ll be right here doing some chores.” I raise my hand and enter the corridor.

The door shuts behind me and I hear my shoes clicking. Suddenly, I hear a cracking door open and a girl steps out.

“Hi again! I see you made it here in one piece.”

I’m surprised to see that it’s the girl from the spaceport.


End file.
